


Day 4: Badass

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Mob, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burning down hospitals may win you points with with a certain terminally ill teenager, but it’s also likely to piss off the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Badass

“Hey, asshole!”

Law glanced up at the angry shout, and scooted away from Cora-san a little bit. The blond man had gone tense, shoulders squaring, but he was still looking into their campfire with an unreadable expression.

“Law, get your bag.” he said quietly, getting to his feet with an unusual grace. From Law’s perspective, sitting on the ground just a foot or two away from him, the gangly man looked like a giant.

“You’re gonna pay for what you did! You and that walking plague!” someone in the crowd yelled, and a rock flew through the air. Law yelped and ducked, arms flying up to cover his head as the projectile whistled over his head. Cora-san yelled something which was mostly unintelligible but almost definitely vulgar, and charged up the hill towards the jackass islanders.

Law scrambled to his feet and bolted for the bag which held his stuff, wincing as half a brick glanced off his shoulder. He slung the straps over his shoulders, and raised his arms against a hail of gravel. It stung on his skin, worse on the pasty patches of Amber Lead Poisoning, and he staggered backwards with a cry of pain as a particularly sharp rock drew blood from the white patch under his eye. On the hill, Cora-san roared an impressive string of curses and Law heard screams.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. Cora-san was flinging the islanders around like they were toys, sending full grown burly men flying with a single punch or toppling them with a well-placed sweep of one of his long legs. It was awesome, like watching a thunderstorm at work, and Law couldn’t help but be impressed. Now he understood why Cora-san was Doffy’s right-hand man, aside from being the captain’s brother. The gangly, clumsy blond was a _badass_ on the battlefield.

The islanders turned and ran after a minute or two, and Law knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t help it. Cora-san smiled down at him, and Law winced in sympathy when the man’s first step sent him tumbling down the slope. Right, Cora-san was wonderful and amazing and pretty badass, but he was also the clumsiest fuck-up Law had ever seen.

“Are you okay?” Cora-san asked, grabbing his bag and kneeling in front of Law. “You’re bleeding.” he said softly, brushing his thumb over the injury and coming away with a smear of blood. Law nodded, and Cora-san smiled as he slowly stood up. “Good. I’ll put out the fire and then we’ll be on our way.”

Law nodded again, still slightly awestruck by the realization that clumsy Cora-san was unquestionably badass. Then the man tripped into the fire he was supposed to be putting out, and Law remembered why nobody had ever realized that fact before they left the crew. Because before he was a badass, Cora-san was a fucking idiot.


End file.
